Voyeur
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Zetsu está vigiando muito perto de Konoha; mas será que é só uma missão ou a pequena flor de Konoha lhe atraiu? Hentai! Presente pro Ero-senpai


_**Voyeur**_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..._

_Fic presente pro Ero-senpai; que torna nossa vidinha medíocre um pouco mais pervertida; espera, eu disse "um pouco" ?? kkkkkkkkkkk_

_

* * *

  
_

Zetsu estava escondido entre as árvores daquele bosque; estava ocultando seu chakra ao máximo enquanto vigiava. Ele não tinha certeza do porque em estar vigiando aquela loja; e já era a terceira vez na semana, a Akatsuki estava ficando desconfiada daquelas missões de observação todas perto de Konoha.

O movimento na loja havia parado, já estava anoitecendo quando ela finalmente estava abaixando as portas; na mesma hora ele soube porque estava ali.

A garota passou a mão pelo rabo-de-cavalo e pela franja arrumando-os; alisou a roupa impecável e saiu andando calmamente até sua casa; Zetsu sabia exatamente o que ela faria.

A garota tentou abrir a porta, mas ela não cedeu, então pegou uma pequena chave escondida dentro de um vaso de flor; abriu a porta e entrou; Zetsu contou exatos três minutos até a luz de uma janelinha no andar de cima se acender; ela estava tomando banho; então ele se esgueirou até a árvore que ficava ao lado da janela dela e se sentou para esperar os longos trinta minutos.

Yamanaka Ino saiu do banho vestindo apenas uma toalha azul celeste, que não encobria toda extensão de suas belas pernas; Zetsu se ajeitou na árvore, agora viria a melhor parte. Ela despiu a toalha e se sentou calmamente na cama; pegou um pote de creme e o espalhou uniformemente pelo corpo todo, acariciando a pele macia e clara.

Zetsu já havia deslizado sua mão para dentro de sua calça; ele adorava esses momentos em que podia observar aquela bela flor se tocar timidamente, excitando-se gradualmente; e achava ainda melhor que ele fosse o único que podia presenciar seus baixos gemidos que saiam pela janela do quarto; embora no fim odiasse o nome pelo qual ela chamava.

Ino se levantou e lavou as mãos, voltou para o quarto com passos rápidos, e se sentou na cama, ficando de frente para janela; é claro que ela achava que ninguém se atreveria a espiá-la, portanto não achava necessário fechar a janela, ela gostava de olhar para luz do luar. Ela se inclinou um pouco, se apoiando em duas grandes almofadas, e deixou seus dedos passearem pelo sexo liso, contornando a vulva e pressionando o clitóris repetidamente, até que seus dedos passaram a deslizar mais rapidamente, enquanto sua outra mão passeava por seus seios, apertando-os entre os baixos gemidos; logo os movimentos se aceleraram, e seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e roucos, e então depois de alguns espasmos ela largou o corpo sobre o colchão, sussurrando o nome dele enquanto ofegava.

-Shikamaru!!! – Dizia ela

Zetsu continuou se masturbando rapidamente, nunca conseguia atingir o orgasmo junto com ela, era sempre tudo muito rápido, e depois de alguns minutos sentiu seu prazer se esvair por sua mão; se limpou rapidamente e saiu daquele lugar; em sua mente ele ainda podia ouvir ela sussurrar o nome daquele infeliz até adormecer, mas sempre pensava que isso mudaria, talvez da próxima vez que a observasse, ou da próxima...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando chegou ao esconderijo da Akatsuki se dirigiu rapidamente ao seu quarto, completamente vazio; tirou a capa preta de nuvens vermelhas e se jogou na cama, adormecendo prontamente.

Ele estava novamente na árvore, observando a loira ofegante em sua cama, mas não era o nome do herdeiro dos Nara que ela dizia; era o dele.

-Zetsuu! - Dizia ela

Ele olhu abobado para a loira de olhos azuis, e se surpreendeu quando ela se levantou e se debruçou na janela, estendendo a mão para fora.

-Vem, quero você! - Afirmou a Yamanaka

Ele não teve dúvidas, pulou da árvore para o quarto dela e a jogou rudemente na cama, recebendo uma risadinha e um sorriso provocante em troca. Deixou que ela se deitasse confortavelmente e depois se deitou por cima dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de prazer; ele deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo quente dela e apertou o bico dos seios levemente, fazendo-a arquear as costas; olhou para o rosto dela por alguns segundos, antes de beijar seus lábios; a loira correspondia fervorosamente, travando uma batalha em suas bocas enquanto suas mãos apertavam os braços fortes; ele deslizou sua boca para o pescoço dela, mordendo a região; a marcando como dele; em seguida deslizou seus dedos pelo sexo dela, imitando os movimentos que já havia visto ela fazer inúmeras vezes; e sem esperar uma reação a penetrou, fazendo-a soltar um gemido sentido.

-Devagar Zetsu-kun - Pediu ela

Ele começou a se mover lentamente, fazendo-a se acostumar com ele antes de se entregar ao prazer; em poucas investidas ela já se impelia contra ele, incentivando-o a ir cada vez mais fundo e rápido; estavam tão tomados pelo prazer que o orgasmo os atingiu devastadoramente, e pela primeira vez Zetsu gozava com ela; ele se retirou da feminilidade dela e se levantou da cama, vestiu seu sobretudo e se preparava para pular a janela quando ela segurou seu braço.

-Fique comigo; onegai! - Pediu ela quase implorando

Quando ele ia responder sentiu que a cena começava a ficar borrada, e quando estendeu a mão para segurar a dela ele acordou.

Estava com a mão estendida a frente do corpo, e sentia uma leve humidade em suas calças; se sentiu um idiota por sonhar com a pequena flor de Konoha; mas não podia resistir, observá-la, era uma grande perdição.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Eu realmente não acredito nas coisas que eu faço; eu transformei o Zetsu em um voyeur!! Também, tudo influência de "Konoha, Paraíso das Fantasias Sexuais!"; do Ero-senpai, por isso essa fic é especialmente para ele, já que no cap. 9 de Konoha paraiso... ele pediu uma ZetsuXSakura ou ZetsuXIno; e eu acabei me animando... mas isso deve estar uma droga... ainda mais que eu li a parte do "hentai" quando estava quase postando..

Por isso, espero sinceramente que ele goste, já que eu estou devendo uma DanzouXTsunade no Projeto Pornografics e não sei se era realmente isso que ele queria.


End file.
